


Todas las disculpas

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crying, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Noncontober 2020, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Damian murió, Dick aún quería pasar más tiempo con él.Día 21: Necrofilia.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 7





	Todas las disculpas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134137) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



El pequeño cuerpo inerte yace sobre la mesa de metal. Su traje manchado de sangre, algunas flechas rotas en sus delgados brazos. Richard roza con la punta de sus dedos el enorme hoyo en su pecho que causo la espalda al atravesarlo. Dick toma la capa amarilla que cubre el rostro del chico, levantándola para encontrarse con la cara de Damian.

Su infantil rostro lánguido, en su pequeña nariz la mancha de sangre seca. Sus labios que alguna vez fueron rosados y llenos de vida ahora son pálidos y ásperos. Un poco del líquido rojizo escurre por sus comisuras, sus ojos verdes parecen cubiertos con un velo gris que los mantiene opacos. Pero él sigue siendo hermoso, el más hermoso de todos.

Dick pasa su pulgar por la mejilla de Damian, del cadáver frío que alguna vez fue Damian. Limpiando la sangre de su piel descolorida, se inclina sobre el menor acercando su nariz. Él huele a sangre, sudor, humedad, humo, pólvora. Él huele a muerte. Grayson ahoga un sollozo, mientras peina el cabello del niño. Mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

“Damian.” Grayson susurra, limpiando su nariz con el dorso de su mano. “Damian.”

Richard se inclina acercando su boca a los labios marchitos del niño. Suspira antes de unirlos finalmente. Su pequeña cavidad está fría y seca, rígida. Grayson se aleja de nuevo. Tomando el pequeño cuerpo por debajo de los hombros tirando del chaleco del traje. El enorme hoyo en su pecho, rodeado de sangre seca y marcas moradas. Deja caer la prenda al suelo, seguido de las botas verdes.

Su piel bronceada que tenía un color hermoso, está cubierta con una capa gris similar a la ceniza. Richard desliza las medias negras fuera, observando las heridas que dejaron las fechas en sus delgadas piernas. Dick lo toca desde sus finos tobillos, hasta el borde de su ropa interior. Tomando especial énfasis en sacar los trozos de flechas rotas, su cuerpo es diminuto, puede rodear su cintura con sus dos manos.

Damian habría sido un adolescente precioso, como sus padres. Richard esperaría a que fuera lo suficientemente mayor, quería verlos sonreír mucho más. Porque su sonrisa era hermosa, la más hermosa. Como el arcoíris después de una tormenta, eso era Damian. Todo lo bueno que llegaba al final de un horrible desastre.

“Lo lamento tanto, cariño.” Richard cubre su boca cuando su voz se rompe. “Damian, ¿podrás perdonarme?”

Damian lo miraría con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, porque le resulta difícil expresar sus emociones. Desviaría la mirada y tartamudearía, porque no puede mentirle a la cara. Entonces él diría: Si ya lo sabes. ¿Por qué me haces repetirlo? imbécil. Su voz se volvería más baja a medida que hablara hasta que se convirtiera en un susurro. Levantaría su rostro, su hermoso rostro colorado, con sus ojos llenos de anhelo. Tomaría sus mejillas sintiendo cuan cálidas se ponen por la acumulación de sangre.

Nunca más.

Damian no tendría un cumpleaños número 11, no lo llevaría al arcade como prometió. Nada de pasar el fin de semana en casa mirando películas y comiendo chatarra, no más de sus rabietas. Tal vez el resto de la familia las odiaba, a él le parecía lindo. Con sus pequeños puños cerrados sobre su cintura, golpeado el suelo con su diminuto pie.

Richard toma la mano de Damian entre las suyas, su manita. Rompiendo en llanto, mientas hunde su rostro en el cuello del chico. Dejando que las lágrimas empapen la piel pálida del cadáver de Robin. Apretando su mano. Aún conserva un poco del olor a su gel de baño, el mismo que ambos usaban cuando vivían en la torre Wayne.

“Grayson. ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de estar muerto? que así no puedo oírte llorar como un bebé.” Richard ríe amargamente al imaginar la voz de Damian diciendo aquello. Se pasa la mano por el cabello y enjuaga sus lágrimas. Toma el pequeño cadáver por debajo de sus hombros, sentándolo sobre su regazo. Envolviéndolo en un abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello despeinado del menor.

Es incluso más ligero de lo que recuerda y eso está muy mal, él debería crecer no encogerse. Richard se aferra al cadáver frío, intentando calentarlo en su abrazo, como si eso fuera a devolverle la vida. Toma su pequeño rostro en su mano, besando por segunda vez su boca marchita. Pasando sus dedos por los parpados para cerrarlos.

Él ha pensado en Damian sobre su regazo, en Damian muchos años mayor sobre su regazo. Incluso él sentado en las piernas de Damian, acariciando su cabello, besando su boca mientras le dice lo hermoso que es. Wayne se podría nervioso y lo llamaría idiota. Ese era uno de sus insultos favoritos, como un sobrenombre cariñoso.

Incluso si nunca se planteó hacerlo también pensó en otras cosas. En tocar su pequeño cuerpo de formas que no debería, en cómo se escucharía su voz. Si él se lo hubiera pedido, no mediante engaños, su hubiera sido directo. ¿Damian habría aceptado? ¿Lo habría rechazado? Esa es la primera vez que Robin se queda tanto tiempo quieto en un abrazo. Él normalmente diría que es incómodo y lucharía al principio, eventualmente también lo abrazaría.

Sus pequeños labios se moverían, tímidos, inexpertos. Jadearía entre cada duro beso que Richard le diera, lo miraría con sus labios rojos por los rudos toques. Sus ojos eclipsados por sus enormes pupilas negras. Damian sería curioso, preguntaría tocaría. Lo llamaría con su voz entre cortada, diciendo que se siente bien.

Dick mete su mano en sus pantalones, apretando el cadáver de Damian contra su pecho. Clavando su nariz en el cabello del menor, mientras toma una profunda inhalación, separando el olor a sangre y muerte del exquisito aroma del chico. Lo presionaría sobre la cama, mirando lo diminuto que luce sobre el colchón. Revolviéndose, frotando su cuerpo sensible en las sábanas.

Besaría su cuerpo entero, dejándolo jadear y suspirar tanto como quiera. Pondría dos dedos en su estrecho interior, después de chuparlo hasta que se volviera suave y resbaladizo. Concentrándose en escuchar los sonidos que dejaran sus labios. Damian temblaría como si tuviera frío, sus piernas se abrirían mientras hecha su cabeza atrás gritando con su pequeña boca abierta. Sacudiéndose sobre el colchón, porque es muy joven y no produce esperma.

Él quería seguir experimentando, conociendo las nuevas limitaciones de su cuerpo. Lo tomarías por los muslos, sus finos, pero carnosos muslos. Hundiría sus dientes en la delicada piel, dejando grandes marcas púrpuras. Marcas que si su padre vería pensaría que son moretones de muchas pasadas, no marcas de besos. Iría desde la unión de sus piernas hasta sus rodillas, besando cada pulgada de su carne.

Damian suspiraría, lo tomaría por el cabello y tiraría de este. Entonces con su cuerpo preparado, separaría sus piernas. Sumergiéndose imposiblemente lento en sus entrañas, porque lo ama y nunca lo lastimaría. Llegaría hasta el fondo, deteniéndose para besarlo de nuevo, para susurrarle al oído palabras de amor, decirle cuan maravilloso es. Él ronronearía, como un gatito.

Se movería en su interior, cálido y estrecho como ningún otro. Damian jadearía, clavando sus uñas en sus brazos para descargar algo de la adrenalina. Iría despacio hasta que él se acostumbrara. Cuando levantara su cadera en busca de más estimulación lo tomaría por la cintura para seguir con la misma parsimonia. Hasta desquiciarlo, que lo mirara con sus ojitos rebosantes de lágrimas. Suplicantes.

Lo haría volverse sobre su estómago para tener una posición más cómoda. Besaría su espalda, siguiendo la línea de la cicatriz en su columna. Solo entonces lo follaría de verdad, azotando su trasero. Damian gemiría, mordería la almohada en sus dientes mientras el sonrojo se extiende por sus orejas y cuello. Temblaría en cada profunda embestida, llamando a su hermano entre rotos jadeos.

Su interior se contraería al ritmo en que su voz se volvería más alta. Hasta que se rompiera, corriéndose de nuevo. Apretando a su amante en sus entrañas, con el menor totalmente relajado, lo presionaría sobre el colchón. Hundiéndose en su cuerpo, saboreando la dicha de ser el primero en profanar sus castas entrañas.

Derramándose en su interior.

Richard solloza, rodeando el cuerpo de Damian con su brazo. Limpiando la prueba de su delito sobre sus pantalones. Dejando que sus lágrimas caigan sobre el rostro lánguido del niño, bajando por sus mejillas como si fueran propias. Enjuaga su faz, besando su frente, el medio de sus cejas, ambas mejillas humedecidas por sus propias lágrimas y finalmente un casto beso en sus labios.

“Damian.”

¡Sígueme en Twitter!

#top https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
